


Everybody Hurts

by klanceft



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Dan Howell - Freeform, Everybody Hurts, Its very sad okay, M/M, One-Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sad Dan Howell, Sad Ending, Sad Phil Lester, Short One Shot, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceft/pseuds/klanceft
Summary: Phil breaks up with Dan the morning after Dan goes to sleep alone.





	Everybody Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Everybody Hurts by R.E.M while reading this ;)

_ When your day is long _

 

Dan yawned and finished making the tea that he was going to drink while watching TV.

 

_ And the night, the night is yours alone _

 

Phil was away for the night, probably off at some meeting.

 

_ When you're sure you've had enough _

 

He usually was these days.

 

_ Of this life, well hang on _

 

Dan got settled, and switched on the TV.

 

_ Don't let yourself go _

 

He scrolled through the options, finally selecting Steven Universe.

 

_ 'Cause everybody cries _

 

He felt guilty for watching it alone.

 

_ And everybody hurts sometimes _

 

It was Phil's favourite.

 

_ Sometimes everything is wrong _

 

Dan drifted off without realizing it.

 

_ Now it's time to sing along _

 

He jolted awake, slightly damp from spilling tea on himself.

 

_ When your day is night alone _

 

He stood, and got changed into something else.

 

_ If you feel like letting go _

 

He gathered his blankets and wet clothes in a pile.

 

_ If you think you've had too much _

 

And made his way to the washing machine.

_ Of this life, well hang on _

 

Dan walked down the hallway, and paused when he saw Phil standing in the kitchen.

 

_ Everybody hurts _

 

“Phil?”

 

_ Take comfort in your friends _

 

Phil looked up at Dan with red and wet eyes.

 

_ Everybody hurts _

 

Dan dropped the sheets and ran over to Phil.

 

_ Don't throw your hand _

 

“Phil are you okay? Whats wrong?”

 

_ Don't throw your hand _

 

He put his hand on Phils shoulder and Phil flinched away.

 

_ If you feel like you're alone _

 

“Dan, we can't do this anymore”

 

_ No, no, no, you are not alone _

 

“Phil, what do you-”

 

_ If you're on your own in this life _

 

Phil grabbed Dans hands, he was still crying.

 

_ The days and nights are long _

 

“Dan. You used to be my world. But we have been drifting apart, can't you see?”

 

_ When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on _

 

“We don't belong together,” Dan began to cry now as well. 

 

_ Well, everybody hurts sometimes _

 

Phil shook his head at the ground and ran past Dan.

 

_ Everybody cries _

 

Dan stood there frozen in place.

 

_ Everybody hurts sometimes _

 

He ran after Phil, sobbing silently.

 

_ And everybody hurts sometimes _

 

The door slammed in his face, and he punched the door weakly.

 

_ So hold on, hold on _

 

He pressed his back into the wood and sank to the ground.

 

_ Hold on _

 

Phil sank to the ground on the other side of the door.

 

_ Hold on _

 

Falling in love was the best thing to happen to them.

 

_ Hold on _

 

But they never thought they would fall out of love.

 

_ Hold on _

 

Phil knew he should get up, and move on.

 

_ Hold on _

 

Dan knew Phil would never come back.

 

_ Hold on _

 

Slowly, they both stood up, and walked away.

 

_ Everybody hurts _

 

It was for the best.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hope you like this! It's a short little thing that I did in half an hour haha. 
> 
> Hope I didn't hit the feels too hard?
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
